This invention relates to a treatment of organic solutions. More particularly, it is directed to a permselective membrane module and method whereby organic solvents are recovered from the solutions and solutes are separated and concentrated, without possibility of explosion or fire resulting from electrostatic effects occurring in the module during treatment.
Apparatuses having permeable membranes therein are often used for recovery of organic solvents from solutions. When these solutions are nonconductive, static electricity may be produced due to friction between charged particles in the solution and the inner wall of tube supporting the membranes so that the apparatuses become charged with static electricity as they pass through the tube. If these organic solvents are inflammable, there is a persistent danger of explosion and/or fire. Moreover, when such organic solvents are treated by the present distillation method, environment pollution is created. Therefore, there is a pressing need for a method by which such accidents during solution-treatment can be avoided, and reduction of environmental pollution can be achieved.
The conventional apparatuses disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,746,591 and 3,457,170 are disadvantageous in that the dangers resulting from static electricity are not considered, and therefore not overcome.